vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Langa Feom
Langa Feom portrays an extremely dedicated French waiter named "Pierre" who takes no bullshit. Etiquette and dignity means everything to him and if customers don't respect that - he will be sure to let them know. Even though he is in desktop mode, using a static avatar and without any kind of animations he portrays the typical "French waiter" stereotype to perfection. He works for Roflgator at The Royal Gator. History Having come to America with his wife he needed a job in order to be allowed to stay and by just pretending to be working in locations that eventually landed him one. On Nov 6th, 2019 he visited Roflgators bar The Royal Gator, took himself the freedom and started serving visitors without even working there. At first he was questioned what he was doing, not actually being employed, but his dedication to his craft put any consideration of him not belonging there to rest. Seeing his dedication Roflgator asked him if he wanted a permanent job as not only the waiter but in charge of the bar, he accepted and since refers to The Royal Gator as "My bar". Serving Chipz and Ell7 on their date together he protested "That is different man!" when TheBigMeech took Chipz place, seemingly breaking the bro-code and almost "cucking" him, finding such behavior most appalling. Acting waiter for TheBigMeech and DayZ he suggested a "Kiss cam" for romantic effect, which turned out successful. Returning after his trip he learned about his sons death on Dec 29th, 2019 and was filled with sadness and in tears. Ever since his visits to the bar became less regular and his current employment status uncertain. Alternate roleplaying characters Pierres Son On Dec 18th 2019 this guy appeared at The Golden Gator claiming to be the son of Pierre, desperate for a job to prove his worth. He explained that his father was away visiting his family back in France. He was interviewed by proprietor the Roflgator but failed to impress him and the job he wanted was instead given to the strange living "bread guy" named Ruaa, a seemingly living and talking baguette that claimed to be one of Pierres amazing creations. .]] Not wanting to follow in his fathers footsteps his son speaks without any dialect and without the same dedication to the craft of being a waiter. Roflgator tried to get Alfonso the hypnotist to hypnotize him to become like his father but failed and he started speaking Spanish instead of French. When he was rejected Rob told him to just spend money at the bar and turned his back on him. Upset at not being hired he promised that his father would hear about this once he got back. His father would eventually come back from his trip and convinced Roflgator to give his son another chance to which he agreed. By Dec 29th, 2019 it became clear that he had disappeared mysteriously and reports of his murder surfaced. Ruthless Ruby was tasked with investigating by Roflgator but she couldn't come up with anything conclusive. Trivia *His name is not actually "Pierre" but as Roflgator called him that he adopted the nickname. *Sometimes he appears to mix some Spanish words into his French putting into question his true origin and dialect. *He somehow created the "baguette guy", "bread guy" named Ruaa a living and talking baguette. Links Clips *Serving Vincent X and his date Cri45 *Hired fulltime by Roflgator *Serving Chipz and Ell7 *Romantic tears *Pierre the gentleman does not accept such language from TheBigMeech *Weird looking Pizza box for Chipz *Professional service *Suggesting a "kiss camera" for TheBigMeech and DayZ Kiss Cam <3 *Immersion broken *Pierres son, hypnotism fail *Pierre on his Sons death so sad ZULUL Gallery Pierre gallery Rofl Nov 8th 2019 15 Pierre (Langa Feom).jpg|Pierre at The Royal Gator Rofl Nov 6th 2019 54 Pierre (Langa Feom).jpg|Working hard Rofl Nov 6th 2019 40 Langa Feom serving Vincent and Cri45.jpg|Serving Vincent X and Cri45 Rofl Dec 18th 2019 34 Pierre and Ruaa (Baguette guy).jpg|Pierre and Ruaa "the bread guy". Rofl Dec 31st 2019 27 Pierre (Langa Feom) and SugarCubee.jpg|Greeting SugarCubee Alternate characters gallery Rofl Dec 13th 2019 30 Langa Feom no longer French.jpg|Immersion broken as he appears not as Pierre Rofl Dec 18th 2019 3 Pierres son Langa Feom.jpg|Pierres Son Rofl Dec 18th 2019 4 Pierres son Langa Feom.jpg|Pierres Son Rofl Dec 18th 2019 6 Pierres son Langa Feom.jpg|Pierres Son Rofl Dec 18th 2019 32 Upset about losing not Pierres son but Ruaa (Baguette guy).jpg|Not hired... Ruaa the living baguette got the job instead... Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans